


The Library

by lovelyaubrey



Series: Camille Delacour & Co [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyaubrey/pseuds/lovelyaubrey
Summary: in which after hours behind a bookshelf in the school library is the perfect place for Camille and her two boyfriends to study anatomy
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Camille Delacour & Co [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164074
Kudos: 3





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> au where Camille was born in the Marauders era  
> all characters are of age

When Sirius had asked Camille to come study with him and Remus, Camille didn't know what to think.

She certainly didn't think she would end up with her leg hiked up behind a bookshelf with Sirius's head between her thighs.

Clasping at the his hair desperately, she whimpered loudly as he sucked loudly on her clit, her knees bucking as shocks of pleasure ran through her body.

"Don't stop, don't stop." She begged, her pathetic whimpers echoing throughout the empty library. Madame Pince had cleared out earlier, allowing the three students to stay late for revision. Looking over to the corner of the section they were in, Camille moaned even louder as she caught sight of Remus, who sat in a chair pumping his member slowly, raising an eyebrow smugly at the French girls flustered expression.

"You look so hot right now," the werewolf spoke lowly, his hand pumping faster and faster as Sirius lifted head out from between Camille's thighs to lock eyes with his boyfriend. "She's fucking delectable."

Camille whined as Sirius roughly shoved two fingers into her wet pussy, Remus moving from his seat across the room to Camille's side, his face moving to suck harshly her neck. "Getting all nice and wet for us, sweetheart?" He spoke, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, feeling her shiver at his warm touch. She nodded frantically, biting her lips trying to muffle her screams, despite having put an enchantment on the room earlier on.

"God," Remus spoke, his thumb coming up to pull her lip from her teeth, "you know what that does to me baby."

Sirius moaned lowly, reaching up to pull down Camille's panties completely, his trousers long gone. "I think she's ready," he looked at Remus, who had begun to strip. Sirius pulled the girl up by her waist to flip her over, her tits brushing against the books, popping out of undone shirt buttons. She whimpered lightly, feeling Sirius's bulge press up against her arse and Remus' hands make their way to her front, unbuttoning her shirt almost completely. 

"Fuck," she felt the familiar cock drive into her, her glistening juices slick on her thighs.

"You been a good girl, hm?" Sirius praised, slowly thrusting in and out of her.

“So good, so good,” Camille whimpered, feeling Remus grip her chin and turn her head to face him, or rather his cock.

“Now are you gonna be a good girl and put that pretty mouth around my cock?” Remus growled, precum dripping down the shaft of his long member. The french girl nodded, still dazed out in a state of bliss from the boy behind her.

Camille slipped her tongue out and engulfed him whole, spit gathering on the edges of her lips as she sucked on his length, swirling her tongue around his tip.

"Fuck, you're so fucking good at this." Camille moaned in response, her pussy tightening around Sirius' cock as he groaned loudly, his hips speeding up and drilling her into the bookshelf that if not enchanted would be throwing books left, right and center. Handfuls of her hair were grabbed hard, pulling her further onto Remus' member as he pumped it in and out of her throat, spit flying out the girls mouth.

A loud whine escaped the girls mouth, the sight of her boys sharing a messy kiss while one fucked her and she sucked the other ones dick making her core pulse intensely, her climax edging closer and closer.

"O-oh-fuck, fuck, fuck!" She screamed as Remus pulled out of her mouth and began to pump his cock in his large hands and kissing Sirius roughly, the girl below them moaning louder and louder, her hands gripping the bookshelf tightly and her core clenching around the latters member.

“Shit shit shit!” Camille cried out as the pressure that had been building up in her thighs exploded and pleasure ran through her body. The hands that were now wrapped around her waist tightened, nails digging into her skin as a feeling of warmth filled her.

Groans escaped the two boys mouths and they both reached their high, Remus cumming all over Camille’s face, her tongue coming up to lick it off of her lips. Small whimpers escaped her mouth as she stood up, clinging onto her boys in fear of falling.

Sitting her down on the armchair in the corner, Sirius began to pull up her panties gently, her legs still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Remus stood silently behind her, his hand rested on her shoulder. Sirius bent down and picked her up, resting her on her feet and draping her gown over her shoulders.

“Let’s get you back to the dorms, hm?” The werewolf spoke, picking the keys for the library up off the table and removing the spells they had cast on the section of the library and walking out slowly, Sirius and Camille following suit.

“Oh god,” Sirius stopped suddenly and looked down at Camille slowly, “We forgot the Contraception spell.”


End file.
